eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ss
Steve, go look at Shield Bash. I commented out your code and added calls to SpellEffect & SpellLine. I think you will find them useful. :) Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 01:13, 5 October 2006 (CEST) you find the LoC for Kassar? w Spell Lines as Templates You know, if set up a page for each spell line, like Shield Bash Spell Line, you could instantly paste the code into other spells with . We could also make the header block on the SpellLine template link to the Spelline page! Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 17:37, 5 October 2006 (CEST) Template Modding Please be VERY careful when adding something to a working template. The comment you added to If and IfNotEmpty (the blank line in the comment, I think) broke them both! I just spent an hour trying to figure out what was broken in Template:Faction!!! Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 00:37, 6 October 2006 (CEST) Many, many classes Spells Hio, i just found the three spells that are for lots of classes like Intervene (which as now creates a very stupid category). Is there a way we can agree on a change that its either Fighter (hopefully includes all these subclasses) spells or put them into the template with links to each category? I dont think someonw looks for Category:Berserker, Bruiser, Guardian, Monk, Paladin, Shadowknight Spells User:Xinturaia :See Cure Noxious for a good example of how to handle this. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 03:39, 2 November 2006 (CET) Beta Information While it's nice to start adding things, the NDA for beta has NOT been lifted, so please refrain from adding information. I've commented out some information in two pages that is covered by the NDA. Lordebon :I am not so sure that anything that was in those pages violated the NDA. Seems he withheld enough, giving only the barest outline of what the page was going to have. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 03:39, 2 November 2006 (CET) :Additionally, EQ2i did not, as a whole, sign the NDA. I know I did not. I am not in the Beta. The Beta tag is sufficient, I believe, to indicate to users that the information presented should not be considered as authoritative or even based on reality. I see no reason that we should withhold information as a personal favor to SOE. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 04:13, 2 November 2006 (CET) ::Well, I only removed information on the stats of the items. I know EQ2i as a whole didn't sign the NDA, I just didn't want the user to get in trouble for posting information from the beta. Like I said on my talk page, I have no problems with starting to get stub pages in. I won't edit any more such information, that was just a sort of knee-jerk reaction to seeing the stats posted =) --Lordebon 20:05, 2 November 2006 (CET) NDA has been lifted! Subclass AA's Your work on the Subclass AA diagrams is outstanding, Steve! I am really happy to see it taking such excellent shape! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 00:26, 12 November 2006 (CET)